


Puppy Tails - Even Genii Make Mistakes

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [131]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disasters, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puppies, Silly, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the transport outlasts the mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Even Genii Make Mistakes

“Gerroff..” John grumbled pushing Gladstone away from licking his ear. John blearily looked at the time on his glowing red alarm clock, 7.30 am and it was still dark outside. 

The cold sheet next to him signalled that Sherlock was already up, or more than likely hadn’t actually gone to bed. John groaned internally, Sherlock had been up for 72 hours straight and was likely to be very irritable. 

“Sherlock’s not fed you yet has he mate?” John asked the wide awake puppy as he swung his feet around and shuffled into his slippers. Gladstone waged his tail and nudged John toward the kitchen. “Ok, ok. Food coming up presto!”

 

Sherlock was sat at the kitchen table his hands steepled under his chin in deep thought, when John got there. The only sound was washing machine humming gently in the corner. John sighed and shook his head, choosing not to comment and headed for Gladstone’s food bowl. Looking down John scratched his head in confusion. Gladstone looked into the bowl sadly from behind John’s legs.

“Sherlock, why have you put washing tablets in Gladstone’s bowl?” John asked as he turned to face Sherlock who was still staring blankly at the wall. “Are you actually conscious?” Sherlock remained silent as John put down some fresh crunchies in a clean bowl for Gladstone. 

 

Six hours later after John had put him to bed Sherlock woke, confused but refreshed. After slipping on his dressing gown he headed out into the kitchen to find wet clothes strewn across every surface and a very wet John taking the washing machine apart.

“Good morning John.” Sherlock said lifting an eyebrow. “What have you done to the washing machine?” 

“Do you remember feeding Gladstone this morning, then perchance putting some washing on?” John asked.

“I do.” Sherlock replied, but it was life looking through frosted glass at the memory.

“You fed Gladstone two washing tablets, guess what you did with his crunchies.” John said with a frown. 

“Oh..”

“I should have known something was wrong when I heard the washing machine going. You never do washing!” John said dropping the soap dispenser drawer in defeat.


End file.
